What's Today? A Shadrouge Oneshot
by PackageHD
Summary: Today is a very special day for this couple, but what will happen when Shadow is the only one that remembers the special occasion? Read to find out! Oneshot, Shadrouge.


_Hey readers! I'm back after some beyond hetic school work, I've got the next week free so I'll work on getting this out! This story won't be as near as long as my others, since this is just a oneshot. I'll get this story out then I'll begin something new, so stay tuned! Quick note, this is a few years into marriage, so Shadow will be OC, he's not gonna be a total badass/asshole to someone he loves, so prepare yourself for a softer side of him!_

 _What's Today? - A ShadRouge Oneshot_

Dawn creaked in through the window of Shadow and Rouge's bedroom. The light hit perfectly onto the ebony hedgehogs eyelids, making him wince as he opened his eyes to the light. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, then glanced over to see the white bat, the gorgeous Rouge. She had her arm laid across him, sleeping soundly. He gave a slight smirk, then laid back in thought.

" _Hard to believe it's been five years since I asked her to marry me. Sometimes, I can't believe she said yes. We've had our ups and downs, but I knew she was the one, how couldn't she be? She was the only one that stayed around after I almost destroyed the world. There were so many times where I lashed out… where she could've easily been done, yet here she is."_

He rubbed her white hair, she snuggled up into him, and he embraced her.

Today was the lovely couples anniversary, and Shadow had a big surprise for her. Little did he know, Rouge had completely forgot what that the special day was today!

He crept out of bed carefully not to wake her up, then snuck into the kitchen. After a few minutes, Rouge rolled over trying to find Shadow to hold. She woke up realizing he was gone, she sat up and glanced into the mirror across from her. She had on one of Shadows white t-shirts and a thong. Her emerald eyes lit up as the light peered through the window.

"Jeez Shad, ever heard of curtains?" she said to herself as she got up and covered the window. She glanced around the room and found her phone. She saw it was a Saturday.

"Well, where's that hedgehog at?" she said, knowing they don't work on weekends. She stretched out, then her ears perked up with happiness. Her nose caught a whiff of her favorite breakfast, eggs and bacon! She ran out of the room to find the table covered in food, with roses in the middle and a card by the bacon and eggs. She picked up the card amd opened it, it read:

" _Rouge, we've spent five amazing years together. There were times where I wanted to strangle you, and there were others where I never wanted you to leave my side. I lived alone most of my life, and I never realized until I met you how much I needed to mature. You've done more for me than I can ever repay, but I'm gonna try. I love you, Rouge. Eat the breakfast I made for you, then go to the place of our first kiss. Happy 5 years babe. - Shadow_

She was so happy, but a little disappointed in herself for not getting him anything.

She calmed herself then devoured the breakfast he made her. She had to admit, Shadow had come a long way since the first time he cooked for her. He had almost burnt down her apartment making waffles in the toaster! She giggled to herself as she thought about it, she walked into the bathroom to do her makeup and get dressed, when she walked in, there were two bags on the counter by the sink. She opened the first one, it was her new makeup palette she had been talking to him about.

"Oh my, these were sold out! Shady, you never cease to amaze me." She placed the makeup on the counter and opened the next bag. Inside was a cute pink top, with a leather jacket, ripped blue skinny jeans, and some cute black boots.

"My my, he has outdone himself this time. He sure knows how to spoil me!" Her smile was huge, she couldn't help herself, she was giddy with excitement. She threw on her new outfit and did her makeup. He even got the right shade for her. She flew off to find the big oak tree where they first kissed. She flew to the park and knew exactly where Shadow would be, as she got closer, her heart beat faster and faster. Even on a normal day, when she was around here her heart always did that. Her and Shadow had so many good memories together here. She laid her eyes on the tree, and there laid her man, sleeping under the tree. She studied every inch of him, his red streaks, his matching leather jacket, his black jeans, his hover shoes, she noticed he ditched his inhibitor rings though. She skipped over and laid next to her husband.

"Babyyyy, wake up!" she nudged him.

He opened his eyes, alarmed. His crimson red eyes died down when he realized it was Rouge next to him. He pulled her into a hug.

"Did you enjoy the breakfast?" He said, pulling away and rubbing her back.

"Yeah babe, you really surprised me!" she said as she laid against his chest.

"How about the clothes, and makeup?"

"Shady, you never cease to amaze me with your attention to detail. You matched my exact shade with the new makeup!"

"Yeah, I've been with you so long I guess overtime I picked up on the little things." he said with a slight smirk, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Shady, about your gifts…" she was cut off before she could finish.

"You forgot, I know. It's okay, I'm alive, next to you, I couldn't ask for a better gift than spending life with you."

That alone made Rouge wanna kiss him and never let up, they locked into a passionate kiss.

"Shady?" Rouge said as she pulled away, leaving her arms around him.

"Yes babe?"

"You're the best at picking gifts out, but you're the only gift I'll ever need."

He chuckled. "Okay cheesy, c'mon, let's go home." He picked her up and carried her on his back. As they walked, Shadow brought something up.

"So, I've been thinking a lot this past year babe." He said setting her down and locking eyes with her.

She grabbed his hands and locked eyes with him as well. "About?"

"I'm done working for GUN. I'm ready to settle down… have the family you want."

She jumped with happiness. "SHADY, DOES THIS MEAN WE CAN HAVE A KID?"

He couldn't help but laugh, she couldn't contain her excitement. "Of course, whatever you want Rouge."

The two embraced each other, then after a moment walked home holding hands.

 _Today was the best day ever._ They bought thought to themselves.

 _Hope you all enjoyed that short oneshot! I might do another one shot of these two love birds having kids, let me know if that's something you wanna see! Be sure to follow if you enjoyed and want more, and check out my other stories if you liked this one!_


End file.
